


即兴发挥/Improvisation

by shinkai0ren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/pseuds/shinkai0ren
Summary: "Spread your ass," says RK900
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 44





	即兴发挥/Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragrans1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/gifts).



> 和鸠鸠老师口嗨产物，（被怂恿后）半夜奋起爆肝，大家产才是真的产（暗示）

“把屁股掰开。”RK900说。

即使是刚来DPD实习不到一个小时的新人实习生都知道，盖文·里德警探与他的搭档RK900的关系并不友好。用不友好形容可能还委婉了些，实际上亲眼见证过他们从分配为搭档至今相处模式的人大概会用恶劣来形容。大多数人对盖文的态度并不觉得新鲜，自从那一天他在证物室发现被人打晕在地——而且还是被他讨厌的那个仿生人RK800康纳，其他人就从一开始出于对同事的担忧发展成现在隔岸观火的态度。比起里德警探因为辱骂仿生人被停职，他们更乐于看到盖文如何因为他过火的混蛋行为而被他的仿生人搭档教训。

但是RK900——他太不寻常。康纳长着一张可爱顺从的小脸蛋，就算被人无故踢一脚大概还会睁着那双能掐出水的小鹿斑比大眼睛无辜向你道歉。当然，前提是没有被副队长发现。外貌上而言，RK900和康纳基本长得一模一样，除了眼睛瞳色和衣着方面的区别，就外观而言大概没有什么不同。但是就这一点区别就足够让RK900和康纳看起来泾渭分明。他来DPD的第一天，警局里那个和父母走失而哭得胡搅蛮缠的小屁孩都吓得忘了哭。康纳介绍RK900，“他是我的升级版，在继承我的系统优势的前提下再做升级”，但显然模控生命的工程师认为RK800那张无害的脸是需要淘汰的对象。他不笑，也不多说话。警局里的每一个ST300在革命后给自己起了一个人类的名字，这个叫苏珊娜，那个叫玛丽珍，尽管大多数时候她们的人类同事并不能分清哪个是哪个。就连康纳一开始也叫康纳，但是RK900没有名字。柯林斯警探曾经小心翼翼地向RK900询问了这个问题，得到了“没有必要”的答复。

RK900大概是某种遵循禁欲主义的人，仿生人，大概。现在也没有人知道他到底异常了没有，他除了完成自己的工作似乎没有别的活动，工作日准时打卡上下班，周末拒绝同事们提出的社交活动，过得像一个隐士。唯一跟他有长期交流的人大概只有盖文，当然，如果辱骂和肢体冲突也算交流的一种的话。RK900一点也不像异常的第二个点，他几乎没有正面反抗过盖文对他的各种侮辱——不论是塑料、垃圾、铁罐，还是各种F开头的字母组合，RK900对此及不反驳，也不应答。他只负责在充斥各种侮辱的称呼里精准找到关于工作和差遣（咖啡，毫无悬念）的信息，然后完美执行，对搭档的定义诠释得尽心尽责。

所有人在失望的同时都在感叹盖文·里德走了狗屎运，一个听话又好用的仿生人，对外强大又具有震慑力，谁不想要呢？直到某一天，盖文从福勒的办公室走出来，大概是被催促工作导致心情不佳，迎面撞上从休息室走出来的RK900，顺势就把气撒在他身上。在一通毫无新意的谩骂后发现RK900依旧面无表情，气不打一处来的里德警探挥起一拳，直冲RK900面门。

他大概以为RK900会像往常一样躲开，回避和他的直接冲突。但是事实上RK900迅速抓住他的拳头向后一扭，在他痛得大叫之前眼疾手快地掐住他的脖子。他只来得及发出一声痛苦的气音，然后看着这个平时一脸冷淡的仿生人俯下身，逼近他，缓缓开口：

“我似乎让警探误会了什么，” RK900说，手上的力度不减，盖文吃痛想要甩开，没成功。“我对警探平时对我的各种行为不闻不问，只是充当给警探一个自我发泄的出口，但这不意味着我纵容你继续没完没了，这真的很低效且无用。 **你能对我实行各种无礼行为的唯一原因是我允许你这么做** ，请不要忘记这一点。”

现在人们知道RK900至少是有情绪的了。他看待盖文平时的态度大概就像人类看待一只无端挡路又冲人嘶叫的野猫，能避开就避开，大不了踢一脚。当盖文再次因为他的脾气莫名其妙地和RK900作对，他们对RK900的一份同情转为了对盖文的幸灾乐祸，看他什么时候敢再次挑战RK900的底线。但盖文在那一次事件后显然收敛了不少，RK900轻轻瞟一眼，他就识趣地悻悻闭嘴。平心而论，如果他们的默契能多一点，争吵（大部分由盖文单方面挑起）少一分，他们确实是很好的搭档。一个不择手段，一个追求完美，破案率直逼副队长和他的贵宾狗。

但只有一件事，盖文和RK900的同事们不会知道——事实上臭名昭著的里德警探和他喜怒不形于色的搭档确实非常默契。不是在犯罪现场，也不是在DPD的办公室，而是在盖文·里德十几平方米的房间——再具体一点，他的床上。

星期五，晚上十点半，RK900准时敲响盖文家的门。门里传来细细簌簌的声音，RK900耐心等了一会。

过了几秒钟，屋门打开，盖文站在门口。这是任何人看到都会面红耳赤的场景——这位平日狂妄的警探此时上半身什么都没穿，下身仅穿着一条近乎透明的白色蕾丝内裤，勃起发红的阴茎顶起蕾丝的一角，湿润而色情。

他的态度也温顺得惊人。RK900进门，顺手把门带上，盖文局促地站在一边，没有说话，只是用眼神期待地看着RK900。

“到床上去，把屁股掰开。” RK900说。

不用RK900重复第二遍，盖文立刻听话地走进卧室。RK900没有马上进去，他脱下外套和鞋，整齐地放在衣帽架旁边。这一次，他不想再弄脏衣服。

很难说他们这种关系是怎么开始的。一次偶然演变成的约定俗成，尽管对于一个高度智能的生命体而言这种描述也许不够具体。但事情就这么开始了，人们通常把这称作约炮或者一夜情，RK900更愿意把这描述为一项交易。在这结束后的一段时间，盖文都会在DPD表现一种满足而稳定的工作状态。如果一周里抽出几个小时就能让盖文·里德在工作的时候闭嘴，RK900不介意进行这种额外的工作。

他走进房间。盖文已经在床上跪好，他的头靠在枕头上，高高撅起后腰，双手分开他富有肉感的屁股。他没有脱下那条蕾丝内裤，蕾丝被他用手拨到一边，露出那个已经湿哒哒的洞，在空气里期待地收缩着。

RK900伸手，把右手拇指按进洞里。他在RK900来之前有仔细地扩张过，为他节省了不少时间。那个皱皱的小洞又湿又软，轻松吃下他的手指。他在那个滑腻的肉洞里伸进伸出，感受到里面的嫩肉热情地挽留吮吸他的手指。盖文在枕头里喘了一口气，屁股已经急不可耐地朝RK900的方向扭动。

啪的一声，RK900在盖文的屁股上狠狠打了一巴掌。盖文惊叫一声，屁股上肉眼可见地留下一个红色的掌印。

“我没有允许你可以动。重新跪好。” RK900说。盖文呜咽着，没有反对，乖乖调整姿势，把屁股分的更开。

RK900抚摸他敏感的会阴。穴肉已经熟透，他毫无预兆地插入两根手指，模拟交合的节奏快速抽插，中指无比准确地找到某一处软肉。肠液混合他扩张时用的润滑液顺着RK900的手指流出来，发出咕唧的水声，把内裤弄得湿淋淋一片。盖文没忍住再发出呜咽，分开臀肉的两只手发着抖，口水从嘴里流出来，在枕头上留下一圈水痕。

任何人见到这样的盖文·里德大概都会大吃一惊。不像平日在DPD工作时那个自大的混蛋，在此刻，盖文既乖巧又听话，谦卑到了低贱的程度。工作场合的位置发生了有趣的对调——他会在工作时颐指气使地命令RK900给他倒一杯咖啡，再以温度不合适等各种理由把那杯没喝过的咖啡扔进垃圾桶；而在这里，他会摇着屁股磨蹭RK900的胯部，低声哀求他的仿生人搭档把他的塑料几把塞进他流水的屁眼；或者用嘴拉开RK900的裤链，迫不及待地把RK900半勃的性器舔到完全勃起，再一边尽力服侍舔弄RK900过大的龟头，一边用眼神恳求RK900操他的喉咙。

这一切对RK900而言没什么意义。除了事后提升合作效率的部分，在这场淫荡的性事里RK900没有任何感觉。从某天开始，盖文会穿着不同的衣服或配件给他开门；他会穿着成套的女士内衣，或者脖子带着皮质项圈，皮带叼在嘴里；又或者一丝不挂，屁股里塞一个正在工作的跳蛋，勃起的阴茎上带着一个阴茎环。RK900不发一语，用冰冷异常的眼睛审视盖文的表演。低效。RK900想。人类换着花样丰富前戏和情趣，但最后追求的结果都没什么两样。一切为了效率，RK900只需要负责把盖文送上高潮，再应他的要求射在他里面或射在脸上。

RK900结束了对盖文屁眼的指奸。他把手指抽出来，在盖文背上擦了擦。叮当的金属声，RK900解开他的皮带，拉开裤链。盖文听到声音，身体不可抑制地抖了抖——他知道接下来会发生什么。盖文在枕头里扭过头，泪眼朦胧，颤抖着对RK900说了一句 **求你** 。

无聊的权力游戏。但RK900不介意配合盖文玩一玩。他把自己的龟头对准已经玩弄得红润充血的洞，没有任何预警，狠狠顶了进去。他用一种均匀快速的频率快速撞击盖文的臀部，在他丰满的屁股上撞出阵阵肉浪，啪啪的拍打声混合水声回响在房间里。盖文原本分开臀肉的手早就因为支撑不稳撑在身体两边，他的腰被RK900钳制着不能动弹，只能被动的承受RK900剧烈的抽插。他的阴茎在湿透的内裤里涨得通红，龟头吐出的乳白色前液粘在小腹上，廉价的蕾丝随着RK900的动作刮擦着嫩肉，他几次想要用手抚慰都被RK900拍开。盖文在RK900无情的撞击下不住地哭泣，除了抓紧身下的床单什么都做不了。

快到了。RK900观察人类的表情。盖文两眼无神，灰绿色的眼睛被泪光分割破碎，泪腺和下体一起流着水。RK900终于仁慈地松开禁锢他的腰的手，一只手向上抚摸，找到他已经兴奋突起的乳头，用灵活的手指拉扯、揉捏那粒敏感的乳肉；另一只手隔着蕾丝抚摸着久未抚慰的阴茎，由下至上揉捏他的囊袋，再毫不留情地用指腹逗弄已经开始颤抖着吐精的精口。盖文被屁股里的一根阴茎和仿生人粗鲁的玩弄而浑身发颤，下身却依旧像个婊子一样抬起屁股一下一下配合着RK900的动作操弄自己。他抽泣着对RK900扭过头，嗫嚅着，似乎想说什么。

RK900会意地俯下身，将耳朵凑上前。他听到盖文带着哭腔，小声地说，“…求你……说点什么…”

盖文·里德的大部分要求都无聊且低效。他曾多次请求RK900对他扇耳光，请求RK900让他为RK900口交，或是在性交时请求为自己戴上阴茎环。大多数时候RK900都会拒绝他的要求，认为这些行为只是徒劳浪费不必要的时间；他们也从不接吻，RK900判断警探只是需要性发泄而非爱抚，并且RK900希望他们之间的行为能在一个小时左右结束。但如果盖文在接下来的一周表现良好，且如果只要用力掐他的乳头，骂他 **婊子、荡妇** ，适当的窒息，或者威胁给他的淫乱表现录像，就可以让他早五分钟射出来，那么RK900不介意陪盖文玩他的游戏，他也可以早五分钟结束工作。

但这次RK900感到疑惑，他并不是很理解盖文希望他说什么。RK900当然选择可以用手挤压他敏感的龟头——这会让盖文马上射出来，但他程序里编码对未知的探究会在未来的一段时间给RK900的处理器覆盖令人不快的疑虑。

RK900看着他的搭档，他呼吸急促，呻吟声沙哑。今天的盖文异常顺从，他既没有像往常一样试图用脏话刺激RK900对他进行更猛烈的操干，也没有哀求RK900用各种秽语去羞辱他。RK900额角黄光闪烁，他俯下身，试探地用嘴唇磨蹭盖文发红的耳垂，对他说：

“好孩子，盖文，你今晚的表现很好。”

盖文抽噎着达到高潮。白色的精液一股一股喷射在床单上，有几滴飞溅到他的下巴，而RK900甚至没怎么碰他；他的穴肉还抽搐着拼命吮吸RK900的阴茎，仿佛是要榨干最后一点高潮的余韵。RK900抽动了几下，把人工精液尽数射进他的屁股。随后，RK900简单地为自己清理干净，抚平裤子上的褶皱。离开之前，他看了一眼床上的盖文。盖文一动不动的趴在床上，呼吸还没有因为刚才的激烈平复，腰侧有仿生人掐出的红痕，屁股上也有拍打的痕迹。他的肉洞已经变得红肿，白浊的粘稠液体从里面流出来，滴落在床单上。

RK900准时搭上了末班的公交车。车辆平缓地在路上行驶，RK900照例将今晚的记忆打包存储，收入名为盖文·里德的文件夹。他希望他的搭档能对他今晚的即兴发挥表示满意，以保证他们未来工作的顺利进行。


End file.
